Goku's Highschool Experience
by Prince of Demise
Summary: Read about Goku's experience when he first visit highschool. Author's note- Sorry for using bold in the first paragraph.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note- Hello everyone so this is my first fanfic. Please do not burn me with wrath if you don't like it. Criticism that offers constructive encouragement will be welcomed greatly. I am out for now. Enjoy :D

Goku was sleeping sound till his alarm clock starting ringing. He saw that it was 7:30 am so quickly got up and saw Bardock and his mother Sharotto in front of him. They were there since he was sleeping so they can greet him.

' Good morning Mom, good morning Dad ' Goku greeted them.

' Good Morning Sweety ' Sharotto said kissing softly on his cheek. Goku's cheeks turned

' Good morning champ ' bardock patted on Goku's head. Goku was feeling proud as his father loved him.

' So son quicky get up, since it's your first day of your highschool.

At first Goku seemed a little worried but then Bardock encouraged him and told him the importance of the day. Goku was now ready to go. He quicky bathed, wore a red shirt with white collar and creamish cargos.

On the other hand her mother was placing his books and his lunch in his fastrack hangbag. She was in thoughts that how quick his son had grown up. She was so proud of him. Then she heard the popping sound and she realised the toasts were ready. She then poured some milk in a glass and a bowl of granola. The breakfast was ready. Goku immediately came down at the breakfast table as his mother called him. He was real hungry as usual. He ate the food as soon as possible as he was now really excited about the idea of going to highschool. After the breakfast Goku grabbed his bag and was ready to left as his mother again kissed him on the cheek.

' Mom I ain't a baby ' he said with his face turned as red as a tomato.

Then Bardock and Goku sit in the car and were ready to go. Sharotto waved a ' bye ' to Goku and Bardock drove off. She was now having tears in her eyes, tears of feeling proud of his son, tears of his hardship, tears of joy.

At the school...

Goku quickly opened the gate and paced towards the gate. But by the going time he turned around and saw Bardock and waved him a bye. Bardock smiled and after the time Goku was gone Bardock drove back to his house. At first Goku was very enthusiastic but when he saw groups of senior boys teasing or simply ' Bullying ' or ' Ragging ' the younger ones he slowed the pace, just to not get into their vision. But one of the girls with the boys caught him. Since it was'nt his former school he was a new comer or ' fresher ' there. He did'nt know anyone and was'nt known by anyone.

' Hey you, red shirt ' the girl pointed towards Goku.

' Come here ' she ordered. Listening it, a chill ran up Goku's spine. He thought what they would do to him. But if he would'nt go then they'll surely bully him everyday. It was better to get bullied one day than the whole session.

As Goku was going near them, he saw that the senior's bullying way was very depressing. They asked the boys to unstrap their pants or jeans and then they ask them to salute them in their boxers. The girls were to write ' I am loser ' on the forehead by lipstick. When goku was standing in front of them, one of the senior took away his bag and started scrambling it. He took out his textbooks, notepad, pen, and everything and threw them away. He took the lunch out, opened it.

' Mammamia, cheese sandwiches ' the boy said and started eating it hungrily. All his colleagues were laughing at him. Goku was still looking at the ground, then one of the girl ordered.

' Join the others, will you ' she ordered him. Before going to the other students. Goku remembered her mother's words ' Be kindful and useful to anyone and everyone. Love them if they still hate you, do not be like them, let them be like you ' then Goku turned around and took out a chocolate bar from his pocket and offered to the seniors.

' What's that, bribe ' one of them asked.

' No, my mother always says we should eat sweet before doing an auspicious deed ' Goku said in a very proud way. Many of them laughed but one of the boy saw Goku jaw dropped. He knew that they were'nt doing wrong with him but then he was just jolly to them. That quality of Goku touched him. He then took Goku's bag put the stuff back in, shut the zip and returned it to Goku.

' You may leave ' he ordered.

Goku was'nt believing his ears, neither were the other seniors. As ordered Goku left looking for his class and schedule. After he left the everyone was silent and they too left for their classes.

As Goku was looking for his class, he finally came to the class with a label of ' X-H ' on it. And yes, it was his class. He sighed a little and then entered the class. He saw many children sitting on the tables, many making paper planes. Girls chatting with boys and boys flirting with them. He saw an empty seat so he grabbed it as he don't want to sit at the last seat on his first day. He sighed again and let out a ' pheww '.

After sometime the Class teacher entered the class and there was a complete silence.

' Good morning everyone, the newcomers, the successors and the failures ' said the Class teacher.

' Many of you know who I am, my names Mr Adam Neil. I am your class teacher as well as the physics one. If you have any problem with me tell it straight away ' he said with his tone very serious.

' So let's start up with the introductions ' the class teacher suggested.

' Hello everyone, I am Nappa. I am the captain of the school's junior highschool's rugby team. Feel free to ask for help if you need ' said a tall, muscular boy with no hairs at all.

' Hi people, My name's Bulma. I am the national winner of the science competition held an year earlier. I am good at science, so contact me if you need help ' said a young girl with blue eyes and ocean blue hairs.

' What's ya phone numbuh babayy ' a voice said phone the last seat.

' You can kindly shut up, Adam ' said the class teacher.

' Hello everyone, I am krillin. I am not so good at many things but still I love to make friends ' said a very small heighted boy.

' Hello buddies, I am sunny( I changed her name :D) or simply 18. I'll help yer if you need but don't mess around with me or else... ' said A young girl with blonde skin and hairs.

' I am Vegeta, my father's the principal of the school. That's it ' said a boy with spikey hairs. He was looking a little rowdy and arrogant by the way he was introducing himself.

After many introduction were made, came the turn of Goku.

' Ah... Hello everyone. I am Goku, I am new in this school. I'll uh... Surely make friends and help them in their need ' said Goku being very nervous.

' Humf, what a clown ' Vegeta said under his breath but was audible to Bulma.

' Shut up Vegeta, can't you see he's a fresher and how sweet he is ' Bulma said.

' He seems to be very friendly by nature ' Krillin added.

' Seems legit ' said 18

After sometime the bell rang and it was time for the first period.

Goku again let out a sigh and looked at the schedule.

To be continued in next chapter.

So guys what do you think of it, good, bad, average, stinky. Let me know and Review please :D

Prince out~


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note- Hello everyone, let's begin. Enjoy reading :D

After the bell struck, Goku looked at his schedule. He saw that his first period was of english. He picked up his bag and started walking towards his class which was situated right to his class. As he was walking out of the class he mistakenly collided with a girl, they both fall down. As Goku saw the girl he was enchanted by her beauty, big eyes, sweet small lips and her scent. He felt like flowers were blossoming in his mind. He was really amazed to see such beauty. Then his imagination bubble was bursted.

' Hey, isn't you going to help me ' said the girl.

' Oh... Yeah ' said Goku as he stood up. He blushed while giving her a hand, but when she touched his hand he felt like butterflies in his belly. Then she stood up with his help, Goku also picked up her books.

' Thank you ' she thanked him.

' Never mind, it's all my fault ' Goku apologised. And when they were going to leave.

' May I know your name, if you don't mind ' Goku asked.

She blushed ' My name's Chi chi ' she said softly.

' Chi chi, what a sweet name of such a sweet lady ' Goku wispered to himself.

' And what's your name ' Chi chi asked.

' I...I.I am Goku ' Goku said lisping a little bit.

As Goku felt he is being late, he decided to leave. After sometime Goku entered the class, he saw that everyone was there and there was a seat next to the blue haired girl of her class; Bulma.

He sat next to her and the whole period they spent talking perhaps resulting in a friendship of theirs. As the bell rang he got up, waved a bye to Bulma and left to his other classes. The other was Maths, that he hated from his childhood. He went there and stood like a statue for the whole time. He did'nt even get a single thing about Trignometry. He, the whole time was sketching Chi chi's photo. As the bell rang, he stood up and read the schedule again. It was his chemistry classes and he went there in time, cuz he was having a little interest in it. There he met a boy named Turles, who was looking like his twin. They chatted and befriended each other. After 45 min or so, the bell struck resulting in the recess. As Goku's lunch was previously eaten by the senior boys, he sat lonely in the corner desk of cafetaria with no food at all.

Bulma,who was also sitting there with her friends krillin, 18, Vegeta, saw him.

' Hey Goku, come join us ' she said waving hand towards him. Goku saw her and quickly came to them.

' So where's your lunch ' Bulma asked.

' Uh... Seniors ate it in the morning ' he said with a grief in his tone, probably because he was hungry.

' Okay, then you can have mine ' she offered her cupcake and sandwich.

' Why she's so kind to that clown ' Vegeta snapped slowly.

Bulma nudged Vegeta signing him to share with Goku.

' Uh... Hey clown, I mean Goku. You can have mine too. I am not feeling hungry right now ' Vegeta too offered his lunch.

Krillin and 18 were pitied by this, so they decided to give their lunch to poor goku.

' You guys are my bestest friends ' Goku said group hugging them.

' Okayokay clownasaurus, I am choking ' Vegeta babbled. Goku then ate the food quicky;you know hunger problem.

After the bell rang again, they all left for their classes. Like this hours went away and finally it the school was over. Goku ' bye ' ed his friends and was out of the gate looking for Bardock. He was still having thoughts of Chi chi. Then Bardock came.

' So champ, how was the day ' Bardock asked.

' Best day of my life dad. You know I made new friends and they are very caring ' Goku said in joy.

Bardock smiled and went back all the way to home


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note- Hello people! A new day in Goku's school life again. Enjoy :D

The other day Goku himself woke up, did his general chores and was ready to go to school.

" Oh! Where are the car keys " Bardock said half wondering half worried. He was worried if he did'nt find the keys then Goku will surely get late for school.

" No need to worry day, I'll cycle myself up there " Goku said in his sweet, botherless voice.

" But son... " Bardock was about to say but was cut off by Sharotto, who put her finger on his lips. Goku got the sign, he grabbed his cycle keys, took out his cycle and was ready to leave.

" Bye Mom, Bye Dad " Goku waved them a' bye ' and he drove off.

" Bye sweetie " Sharotto too ' bye ' ed him.

" But Sharotto, is it right to let him go by himself, I mean he could get into trouble " Bardock panicked.

" Yes it is, perhaps he isn't a small baby now. He should go by himself, this is the only way he can understand things around him " Sharotto said. And yes, she was correct. She is a responsible Mom.

Bardock got what she was stating. He then got ready and left for his work.

While going to school Goku saw many things that he was'nt able to see while travelling by a car. He saw many stationary marts. After 20 min Goku was at the school. He payed few cents to the cycle token bearer, took the token, parked his cycle and then he zoomed off to his class. While going he saw that the seniors that he saw yesterday were still bullying another boy. Due to Goku's good behaviour yesterday, they decided not to bother him again, they just smiled at him, in return he also smiled. He went away to his class but by going he remembered a familiar face that he might have seen earliar. He wanted to stay there for a while but then he dropped the idea and left.

" Don't you know you have to salute us everytime you saw us, newbie " One of the senior stated. But the boy remained quiet. He was looking like a lifeless statue by the way he did'nt responded.

" So I think we have do it our way " two Seniors stood up and

were walking to him. One of them tried to slap the boy but he held his hand with a great force. The other too attacked him but the boy dodged and kicked the boy very hard in guts that he fell down. Then he jerked the other boy by the hand and elbowed him in the chest and the boy starting coughing. The other seniors were a little shocked cum scared at the scene. The boy then left.

" Marcus, Damon are you alright " both the girlfriends asked them.

As Goku entered the class he saw his friends Bulma, Krillin, 18, Vegeta. He just greeted them with a ' hi '. The others too did the same except Vegeta.

" So how's you Goku " asked Krillin.

" I am good Krillin " Goku said and he shaked his hand.

Then the class teacher entered the class and everyone settled down to their respective seats. Then the class teacher requested silence for the announcement.

" Children, I have an announcement for you all. I request you all to welcome two new students in our class " the class teacher welcomed two new students.

Goku and the others were excited to see the students.

" The first new student of our class is Miss Chi chi " as the class teacher made the announcement, Goku's heart started pounding fast and he was having butterflies in his belly. He felt like an angel was standing in the front of him. He was really enjoying her view, not as if he was drooling, but he was looking at her with LOVE.

" Please introduce yourself miss Chi chi " The class teacher requested.

At first Chi chi shied but then she made it.

" Hello people, I am Chi chi. I am a newcomer here. I'll love to make new friends and I promise my teacher that I'll surely work on my academics and will strive for higher grades " she ended her words and stood quietly.

" Children, Miss Chi chi has joined the school yesterday. She early was in a different section but she decided to change it due to the boys their picking up lines on her. This is a warning to all those who are going to take her that way. Strict punishment will be applied to the wrong doer " the teacher warned.

Chi chi was looking for seats, there were many seats vacant but when she saw Goku she quickly hopped the way to his seat and sat beside him.

" Hello Goku " she whispered the words with her sweet voice and Goku was really enchanted by it. For a short time he stood completely spell bound.

" Ah... Hello Chi chi " Goku said smiling his innocent way.

" So what's up " She addressed him.

" Nothing much, I too joined yesterday " Goku clarified himself.

" Uh... Okay " She too smiled back.

Then the teacher welcomed another student.

" And he is Mr Broly " the class teacher introduced him.

The boy was really silent, he did'nt even bothered to introduce himself other than just introducing his name.

" I... Am... Broly " then he walket at the last seat and settled down.

" Man, that guy's just a weirdos " these words were on everyone's mouth.

Then the bell rang and everyone left for their respective classes. Goku was the most happy guy there as the girl he secretly loved was with him. To be continued in next chapter.

So guys how was it, tell me via reviews. And I am glad to edit my mistakes. And thanks to the people that reviewed. And sorry for this short chapter, I am promising to bring out long and interesting ones in the future :D

Prince out~


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note- Hello everyone, sorry for the delaying of updation. Do enjoy the chapter and thanks to Warlord Darnell and katie for the reviews. Okay then, let's begin.

...

As after the bell rang everyone rushed up to their respective classes. Goku was still following Chi chi.

" Hey Chi chi, of what subject is your first class " Goku asked her while searching for the his time table in his backpack.

" English , why? " she asked him.

" Great, I too am having the same " Goku responded.

" Ummm... Okay " Chi chi and Goku then moved to their lockers and took out their books. Goku being the gentleman carried Chi chi's books too. At first she blushed but then she let him carry the books. They reached the class. The whole period Goku was looking at Chi chi, he had to admit that he was in LOVE. Then as the teacher noticed Goku's absensy of mind, she quickly shouted his name.

" Mr. Goku can kindly explain what's the point of your total attraction towards Miss Chi chi rather than the book " she continued while swapping through the pages of her own book.

Goku stood up and nervously scratched the back of his head. He was'nt happy for being scolded at the very first period of his new class. He then hung his head down in shame. Chi chi too was having pinkish tint on her cheeks at being observed.

" Explain, Mr. Goku, what's the reason for this keen observation " the teacher continued interrogating him.

" Ahh... Mam because she's pretty " Goku said in a low voice, his face was red and so were his temples. At this very point, the sound of 'Awwwww ' and ' Sho cute ' and other girly squeals could be heard in the class. Chi chi turned tomatoe red, blushing she hide her face with the book she was reading. Annoyed by the sound the teacher shouted.

" SILENCE! Everyone can stop this nuisance and co-operate " she was a little infuriated.

" And Mr. Goku I would like to see you after the period " she commanded him to sit down.

Goku was a worried now, he would not appreciate, if his parents were to be called at the very first period. So he just stood up, walked to the teacher.

" Pardon me, Mam " he apologised. The teacher was surprised since she haven't seen anyone apologising to her for a mistake lately.

" Pardon granted. And from next time pay attention to the book rather than to the girl. Or you may observe her in the recess " she said and smiled. Goku smiled and returned back.

Chi chi wasn't eye cotacting Goku because of the blush.

The bell rang and it marked the end of the first period. Everyone was leaving the class except Chi chi. It was for the first time she was called 'pretty' by a boy, though. She faced towards the ground and walked out of the class. Suddenly she realised about not taking her books and stuff with her, she turned and saw Goku was already carrying them for her. Without any word she took them and ran away blushing. Goku didn't expected it so he sighed and turned around, then he heard her.

" Thanks, Goku " she said and ran away blushing.

Till he turned around she was gone, so he just smiled. Later when he was at chemistry lab, he was a little annoyed by Vegeta, who just kept pulling his leg and earned several glares from other girls.

Actually, Goku wasn't caring, he was so lost in his imagination about Chi chi and himself running in fields, hand in hand, grin on face. With rainbow coloured light everywhere and the golden field, the cherry was enjoying the imagination.

" Earth to Goku, Earth to Goku, come on dammit " Bulma exclaimed. Goku came back to moaned and sighed bit.

" What happened Goku? " Krillin asked.

" You were so lost in yourself, is something wrong? " added 18.

" He must be day dreaming about him and the girl (Chi chi) running in golden fields, hand in hand, grin on their faces and rainbow coloured light everywhere with cherry blossom " Vegeta smirked. He earned some ' eyebrow raising ' and glares.

" How can you say that? " Bulma asked in a sardonic tone.

" It's easy because he is in love " Vegeta exclaimed.

At this point, Goku was red as hell, like someone painted him or made him swallow hot barbecue sauce. Everyone around cheered a bit and Goku just thought to leave and decided to visit the washroom nearby, but Bulma grinned and kept him from running.

" Really Goku! Is Vegeta saying right. Do you really just fall for someone? " she asked happily.

" No, no it's not that. It's just, huh, no " Goku just babbled. Now everyone knew what was being cooked in the kitchen (it's a pun! And I know I fail XC )

The bell rang and everyone started leaving except for Goku and his new friends or group. They just kept teasing him playfully except for the one and only who only received Glares!

A/N- Uh... So this one's a bit rush, but I'll work on my skills :D And thanks again for the reviews.

Prince out~


End file.
